Sous le feu des projecteurs
by MyAngel3
Summary: Suite à une journée catastrophique et un p'tit verre de trop, Draco Malfoy se retrouve dans un monde particulier : Rowling est célèbre, ses livres aussi. Si le vrai Draco ne veut pas être exposé au monde entier, va falloir se cacher... Gloups.


**Coucou à tous !**

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic sur... (roulements de tambours)... DRAY !! (cris hystériques des filles -dont moi xD-)  
L'idée m'est venue toute seule, et je me suis dit : "tiens, quitte à faire voyager Malfoy chez les moldus, autant que ce soit dans un monde où il est célèèèbre ! Et paf ! Ma petite fic est née :D  
Dans ce premier chapitre, ne me détestez pas mais... je parodie largement notre Dray ! :P

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**

**Reviewez svp ! :P**

**oO°**

* * *

Les flashes crépitaient, les fans hystériques hurlaient ou s'évanouissaient, toute l'assemblée était transcendée d'ivresse et d'excitation. C'était une foule de filles déchaînées, de journalistes aux aguets, de cameramans extasiés. La voix claironnante du commentateur, qui déblatérait un discours élogieux dans son micro, résonnait dans toute l'immense place principale du coeur de Londres. Cet éloge pompeux semblait être adressé à une personne bien particulière...

-... et c'est donc ainsi que nous sommes heureux d'accueillir Draco Malfoy, le bad boy, et accessoirement sex-symbol, que nous croyions jusqu'alors tout droit sorti de l'imagination de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling ! Mais le voici, bel et bien devant vous, en chair et en os ! Si c'est pas_ magique_ tout ça !

Le commentateur adressa un clin d'oeil éclatant à la caméra, après cette phrase de conclusion fanfaronnante. Près de lui, des gardes du corps semblaient se débattre avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines qui paraissait hors de lui ; mais la foule ne remarquait guère sa colère, trop occupée à l'acclamer avec une frénésie exacerbée.

Le présentateur se tourna vers le jeune homme, et déclara d'une voix forte et enjouée :

-Eh bien, maintenant, cher ami, pourquoi ne pas vous adresser à tous vos fans et vous exprimer publiquement ?

Les gardes du corps escortèrent de force Malfoy jusqu'à l'estrade. Fou de rage, il desserra brusquement sa cravate et arracha le micro des mains du commentateur interloqué, puis s'exclama férocement :

-Mais putain, vous allez me foutre la paix, oui !? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, A LA FIN ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, d'abord !? Je suis pas une bête de foire !! Cassez-vous, bande de sales moldus !!

Des "oh" de stupéfaction retentirent dans la foule médusée.

* * *

**2 SEMAINES PLUS TOT**

* * *

-COCORICOOO ! Tout le monde debouuut ! Soleil levééé !

-Daaah, mais putain, Crabbe ! Tu vas arrêter de programmer ce foutu réveil tous les matins !

Draco Malfoy se redressa d'un bond, les cheveux dressés en épis, les yeux bouffis. Une veine palpitait à sa tempe droite ; il arracha ses couvertures d'un geste brusque. Puis il posa un pied sur le sol glacé du dortoir. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers ledit pied, une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage, et il hurla à nouveau :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Le cauchemar ! J'me suis levé du pied GAUCHE !! Quelle journée de merde...

A l'autre extremité du dortoir, dans son lit à baldaquin vert et argent, Blaise Zabini entrouvrit un oeil ensommeillé et regarda, avec une pointe d'amusement, Draco qui s'était finalement mis debout et avait violemment jeté par terre le réveil de Crabbe - en forme de canard rouge vif - . Zabini bâilla :

-Et voilà, môssieur le Prince vient de se réveiller... Sa Majesté est de mauvaise humeur, on dirait.

Malfoy se tourna brutalement vers lui, les yeux plissés, et siffla d'une voix indignée :

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu ! Vous m'soulez tous, j'vais prendre une douche !

Sur ce, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bains et claqua la porte derrière lui. Blaise soupira :

-Espérons que ça le remettra de meilleure humeur. Sinon, on est bien partis pour subir ses foudres toute la journée.

Soixante-deux minutes plus tard, précisément, Malfoy émergea de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et s'avança d'un pas conquérant, une quantité ahurissante de vapeur d'eau parfumée s'échappa de la pièce surchauffée. Comme à son accoutumée, le Roi des Serpentards venait de faire sa toilette habituelle : exceptionnellement longue et soignée. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière, les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau pâle, il eut un râle de contentement. Puis il marcha vers son armoire pleine à craquer d'uniformes et de vêtements luxueux aux prix exorbitants. Il lui fallut encore trois quarts d'heure pour choisir et enfiler son uniforme, l'ajuster parfaitement, se contempler amoureusement dans le miroir éclatant.

-Aaaah, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, toi ! T'es magnifiiique ! déclama-t-il d'une voix extasiée, face au miroir, envoyant un baiser imaginaire à son reflet arrogant.

Prudemment, il jeta tout de même quelques coups d'oeils furtifs vers la porte du dortoir, pour être certain que personne n'avait assisté à son auto-déclaration d'amour. Non pas qu'il n'assumait pas sa mégalomanie - au contraire, il s'en vantait à pleins poumons - , mais il ne préférait pas être pris pour l'un de ces schyzophrènes ou de ces larrons primesautiers, qui se parlent à eux-mêmes à temps partiel : autrement dit, des "No-Life" ou des "pauvres trisos" dans le vocabulaire des Serpentards. Des gens comme... comme Weasley. Ou Granger. Ou encore Potter, ce grand mythomane à la balafre aussi célèbre que répugnante ! Draco eut un spasme de dégoût en pensant à ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

Il sourit une dernière fois à son image, comme à regret ; il se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, pour finalement déboucher dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Malgré l'heure tardive qui s'affichait sur l'horloge en argent finement sculpté - 10h30 du matin - et qui aurait inquiété n'importe quel élève normalement constitué désireux de ne pas être en retard au cours de Métamorphose, le blondinet était quelque peu ennuyé : la faim lui tenaillait le ventre ! Et... ce matin... il avait oublié de demander à Goyle de lui amener son petit déjeuner au lit ! Quelle catastrophe... Non, non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à venir petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, comme le commun des mortels ! Goyle devait pourtant le savoir ! Argh, Goyle était vraiment... un abruti congénital !!

Non, décidément, la journée commençait vraiment _très_ mal.

Tout en traversant la salle commune d'un pas rageur, il se défoula en envoyant un grand coup de pied dans l'un des fauteuils émeraudes ; au lieu de le soulager, cela eut pour effet de déclencher une douleur aiguë et fulgurante dans ses orteils.

-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! SA MERE LA...

Une voix langoureuse le coupa, d'un ton suggestif :

-Chuuut, mon mignon... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais, je peux te réconforter un peu...

Il pivota sur ses talons de 90° : dans un canapé vert et argent, Sandy Bodylis, surnommée "Bodylicious" et nymphomane locale, était étendue lascivement. Draco se dirigea vers elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

* * *

Maudite. Cette journée était vraiment MAUDITE !!

**1)** Il avait été réveillé par un canard en plastique, c'était nul.

**2)** Il venait de coucher avec Bodylicious, en expédiant tout ça en quelques minutes -et en plus elle avait éraflé ses bijoux de famille, avec ses ongles trop longs, la salope !-, c'était nul.

**3)** Il avait voulu reprendre une douche, mais son tube de shampooing "Dior : Spécial blondinets aux cheveux délicatement platines" était vide, c'était nul.

**4)** Il n'avait eu que quinze minutes pour faire ses pompes, car la femme de ménage était arrivée dans le dortoir et l'en avait chassé, c'était nul.

**5)** Il restait de la bave de Nott sur son écharpe Chanel à quinze mille Gallions - lorsque ce con de Theodore avait lancé son stupide concours de crachat et avait raté sa cible- , c'était nul.

**6)** Il n'avait toujours pas mangé, et personne, même pas en cuisines, n'avait eu la décence de lui proposer du caviar. C'était définitivement NUL !!

A quatorze heures tapantes, le Roi présumé des Serpentards consentit finalement à se présenter au double-cours de Métamorphose, qui avait commencé depuis trois quarts d'heure. Il ouvrit dignement la porte, fustigeant au passage les élèves d'un regard hautain. Mais la voix de McGonagall lui claqua aux oreilles, avec la force d'une porte en pleine tête :

-Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas allé en cours de toute la journée ! Et vous débarquez sans la moindre gêne, comme ces mécréants de colons ont envahi impunément l'Amerique !

D'un mouvement théâtral, elle ajouta :

-Je ne veux pas vous voir une seconde de plus dans ma salle de cours ! Déguerpissez !

Draco resta un moment interloqué. Le ricanement de Potter résonna dans ses tempes, tandis qu'il fermait brutalement la porte derrière lui et retournait dans le couloir. Il avisa, et d'un haussement d'épaules, se dit qu'une petite balade dans le parc du château lui ferait le plus grand bien, et vivifierait sa peau délicate au siii noble teint d'albâtre ! Tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, il poussa cependant tellement de jurons à l'égard de McGonagall, que Peeves lui-même ne trouva rien à compléter.

Comment ! Lui, LE Roi de Serpentard, LE Grandiose et Magnifique Malfoy, cette vieille peau avait _osé _le traiter de colonisateur, de mécréant, comme un sale arriviste ! Comme si... comme si elle l'avait rabaissé au niveau de ce rustre de Weasley !!

-JE NE LE PERMETTRAI PAS ! rugit Draco, en proie à une violente crise de nerfs.

Il s'attira quelques regards étonnés et sceptiques des élèves présents dans le parc, et les gloussements encourageants de Pansy Parkinson, qui était perchée sur un banc avec ses amies, en train de se vernir les ongles des pieds avec du rose fuschia.

Il remit en place une mèche rebelle, eut une exclamation dédaigneuse, et retourna vers le château.

Lorsqu'il franchit l'enceinte de Poudlard, au summum de l'exaspération, il ne résista pas à envoyer un poing dans les lunettes de Potter qui ressemblaient tant à deux ridicules armoires à glace. Harry eut un glapissement face à ses lunettes cassées ; Mais le castor Granger bondit, hurla un "Reparo !" foudroyant, et colla une gifle bien sentie à Monseigneur Malfoy. Dès que Potter & Cie furent hors de vue, il s'écroula de douleur et hurla à l'adresse de Zabini de lui apporter _immédiatement_ de la glace pour soulager sa joue endolorie !

* * *

A 21 heures tapantes, Monseigneur Malfoy Himself pénétra dans la Grande Salle, escorté de sa garde royale - Crabbe et Goyle, particulièrement en forme, qui faisaient craquer leurs jointures avec entrain - ; de ses conseillers personnels - Zabini et Nott qui lui prodiguaient des conseils avisés à l'oreille - ; et enfin de sa Cour jacassante - Pansy et les autres greluches de la même espèce, dont la spécialité était de roucouler à tout-va -.

Il s'assit avec candeur :

-Crabbe, sers-moi donc un verre de scotch !

Son imposant acolyte bondit, comme sur ressort, pour lui verser un verre du scotch qui venait tout droit de la Réserve Personnelle de Malfoy. Bah oui, quoi, ils n'avaient même pas la décence de proposer de l'alcool aux repas, dans cette fichue école !!

Après s'être abreuvé de l'auguste nectar, il fit claquer sa langue et picora quelques bouts de viande dans son assiette. Il tourna la tête vers les Gryffondors, et vit que Weasley s'en régalait, de cette même viande :

-C'est dégueulasse la bouffe, ici, conclut-il.

Il poussa un long soupir d'ennui et de mécontentement, ce qui alarma toute l'assemblée des Serpentards. Quoii ?! Leur Roi n'était pas à son aise ?! Il fallait faire quelque chose !... Vite...

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Dray ? demanda Zabini d'un air soucieux.

Draco asséna son poing sur la table, et lança :

-Ouais, on se fait carrément chier !

Les Serpentards s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Draco les balaya d'une oeillade intransigeante :

-Bah ouais, quoi ! Vous avez pas une vanne à balancer aux Gryffondors, pour nous distraire un peu ?

Pansy eut un hoquet de surprise, qu'elle dissimula en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Face à l'incrédulité générale, Zabini se risqua à faire remarquer :

-Mais... Dray... D'habitude, c'est toujours toi, qui trouves les vannes contre les Gryffis !

Piqué au vif, Malfoy s'apprêta à répliquer avec fureur, mais il interrompit son mouvement en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur. C'était bien vrai, ça... Zabini avait raison... En temps normal, c'était toujours lui, le Majestueux et ô-combien-vénéré Draco Malfoy, qui possédait cette versalité sublime et ces sarcasmes incisifs !!

Et pourtant... là... il ne trouvait rien à dire... ! Ils avaient tous attendu, avides et courtois, un de ses jeux de mots aussi légendaires que corrosifs à l'encontre des Gryffondors ! Mais rien ne venait dans sa siii jolie petite tête blonde ! En proie à une crise de panique, Draco s'exclama :

-AU SECOURS !!

Nott recracha son jus de citrouille :

-Pardon !?

Draco se corrigea tant bien que mal, pianotant nerveusement sur la table :

-Euh... Je veux dire... QUELLE JOURNEE DE MERDE !!

Les Serpentards ne savaient plus que faire, pour calmer leur Prince. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Bodylicious, leur seule issue de secours dans ce genre de cas critique. Cette dernière eut un petit rire cristallin et mesuré, et se pencha en avant vers le blondinet, faisant tanguer son décolleté pigeonnant ; elle susurra d'une voix duveteuse :

-Voyons, chéri... Je vais te remonter le normal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle fit courir ses doigts aux ongles rouges, sous la table, remontant le long de la jambe de Malfoy pour s'aventurer vers...

-STOP !! éructa-t-il en se levant brutalement.

Quelques Serdaigles tournèrent la tête vers lui avec incompréhension, puis se replongèrent dans leur dîner. Les Serpentards étaient abasourdis. Draco venait de se souvenir avec horreur des ongles acérés de Bodylicious qui avaient malmené Malfoy Junior le matin même !

-BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! tempêta-t-il.

Zabini tenta de le raisonner, en murmurant rapidement :

-Dray... calme-toi...

A présent, les élèves et les professeurs avaient presque tous reporté leur attention sur le blondinet. Au comble de l'exaspération, il attrapa deux bouteilles apportées de sa Réserve Personnelle -scotch et Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plâââ- qu'il vida dans son gosier, l'une après l'autre, à une vitesse hallucinante. L'alcool monta agréablement à son cerveau, se diffusa dans ses tempes avec une lenteur voluptueuse, et il renversa la tête en arrière, riant aux éclats.

-Mr Malfoy ! Que faites-vous ?! s'insurgea McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous continuez votre mascarade, je vais être dans l'obligation de retirer des points à la Maison de Serpentard !

D'un pas chancelant, il s'avança vers elle en lui jetant un regard torve, et babilla :

-Bah ! Allez-y ! Z'avez qu'à m'enlever des p'tits points, de toute façon, s'te journée est pourrie ! Allez-y donc, M'dame, et mettez-les dans votre c...

-OH !! s'écria McGonagall, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes strictes et rectangulaires. Je retire 50 points...

Mais sous l'incrédulité de tous, Draco n'avait que faire de la sentence ; il tituba vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, poussa brusquement les hautes portes de chêne en manquant de tomber à la renverse, et se dirigea vers le parc en zigzaguant. Il continua de marcher ainsi ; à présent, il était sorti du parc, avait franchi l'enceinte du château, et se retrouvait seul dans la nuit noire, complètement soûl...

-Les pitits z'oiseaux... volent, volent, volent... Les pitits z'oiseaux... chantent toujours plus haut ! Tralalala.. Tralalalalouu...

* * *

Soudain, deux néons jaunes et aveuglants foncèrent vers lui, dans un vrombissement sonore. Un cri avorté jaillit de la gorge alcoolisée de Draco, qui bondit de justesse sur le côté. Les néons meurtriers provenaient en réalité d'une petite voiture courtaude et cabossée, qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. A l'intérieur, plusieurs jeunes gens braillaient des inepties, tout en écoutant une chanson de rock qui passait à la radio, dont le volume était monté à fond. La couleur blanche et craquelée de l'automobile brillait dans la nuit. Le jeune homme qui conduisait la voiture lança à la cantonade :

-Putain, mais j'ai vraiment eu trop peur, quand j'ai failli écraser ce type !

L'une de ses amies, qui était occupée à tapoter sur le clavier d'un petit objet rectangulaire et metallisé, renchérit :

-Ouais, c'est clair ! Il est pas net, ce mec !

Exaspérée, elle laissa choir l'objet sur la banquette arrière, occupée par trois autres jeunes, en ânonnant : "Il capte vraiment jamais le réseau, ce portable !". Puis elle ouvrit la portière d'un air décidé, se tournant une dernière fois vers les autres qui bougeaient la tête au rythme du son rock :

-Bon, puisque vous êtes tous raides, je me dévoue pour aller voir ce type bizarre ! Le pauvre, on a quand même failli le tuer... C'est la moindre des choses de s'excuser !

Un peu sceptique, elle ajouta tout de même :

-Jeff, si il m'attaque, je hurle ! Et t'auras intérêt à te ramener fissa pour lui envoyer un poing dans la gueule !

Le dénommé Jeff, visiblement plongé dans un état second, acquiesça vaguement. La jeune femme se dirigea droit vers Draco. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, stoïque dans l'herbe desséchée, les bras ballants, le regard vague. Il titubait de temps à autre, fredonnant des monosyllabes sans suite. La fille lui adressa un regard perplexe :

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

Son étonnement se métamorphosa en une oeillade de pitié :

-Ma parole, tu as l'air vraiment paumé, joli coeur. En tout cas, on est désolés pour tout à l'heure.

Draco la fixait sans sourciller, le regard vide et absent, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une voix masculine, couvrant le bruit endiablé de la musique, émana de la voiture garée dans la pénombre :

-Tout va bien, Tess ? Si il t'emmerde, dis-le moi, j'arrive !

Tess secoua la tête en signe de négation, et lança à l'adresse des autres :

-Non, ça va ! Ecoutez, il a l'air complètement ivre mort... Et en plus, il est pas vieux, il doit avoir à peu près notre âge... On peut pas le laisser comme ça ! On n'a qu'à... le ramener avec nous, au moins jusqu'à demain matin, et après on avisera !

-T'es folle ! protesta une autre fille. Imagine que c'est un détraqué !

Tess jeta un regard furtif à Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Honnêtement, à première vue, il a l'air plus paumé qu'autre chose ! Et puis, si il nous emmerde pendant le trajet, rien ne nous empêche de le mettre K-O en deux secondes !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le blondinet, et sourit d'un air énigmatique :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, joli coeur ? Partant ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle fit la moue et héla la voiture. Jeff redémarra de bonne grâce, fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant Tess qui soutint Draco jusqu'à la portière la plus proche. Elle le poussa sur la banquette arrière, tandis que les autres jeunes se tassaient en rigolant à gorge déployée, et la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir à l'avant, près de Jeff.

Draco s'affaissa mollement sur les cuisses de la fille la plus proche, qui gloussa légèrement. Il plongea dans une léthargie somnolente et bienheureuse, bercé par la musique. La voiture filait dans la nuit, comme un petit astre blafard et joyeux dans le ciel d'encre.

La dernière chose que les yeux de Draco Malfoy avaient vu, sans l'assimiler cependant, était la page numéro 15 d'un magazine posé sur la banquette. Le papier glacé indiquait : "Harry Potter : le sixième film est pour bientôt ! Interviews exclusives des acteurs."

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
